Todos para una y una para todos
by titxutemari
Summary: Temari y dos shinobis, ambos sensuales, inteligentes y no dispuestos a dejarla marchar. ¿Qué hará nuestra rubia en tal comprometida situación?
1. Cap 2 El ninja copia

**Cap 1 El ninja copia, hábil en el campo de la poesía**

**---**

Notaba como él no paraba de mirarme y eso me incomodaba, estábamos organizando los exámenes Chuuning y él mirándome descaradamente. Me senté más recta por miedo a que su vista se desviase a mi generoso escote y esperé hasta que él volvió a lo suyo.

-Shikamaru…esto…deberías trabajar más, no ves que sino tengo que hacer todo el trabajo sola- su mirada me intimidó y no puede decir las cosas como yo quería decirlas, había pasado muco tiempo desde que lo vi, y ahora tenía el cuerpo de un hombre, su mirada y su personalidad me resultaban muy atractivas.

-Eh…si, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar, después si acabamos el trabajo podríamos salir a tomar un poco el aire…-él lo dijo con la cabeza agachada mirando los documentos que había revisado una y otra vez, y fingía leerlos cuando los documentos en realidad estaban dados la vuelta.

-Me parece bien, pero si terminamos, que a este paso no creo que lleguemos ni a la mitad de los participantes

-¿Está algún alumno tuyo?

-Si, mis tres alumnos

-Temari-hime, más le vale no tenerles favoritismo-me giré a ver quien a acababa de decir eso y vi al sexy sensei peliblanco de Naruto apoyado en la puerta

-No se preocupe…em…

-Hatake Kakashi

-Eso mismo, no se preocupe, que si en estos exámenes no consiguen aprobar saben que van a tener que aguantar mi ira-dije yo tranquilamente, y noté como él se acercaba poco a poco a mí

Sus manos calientes se posaron en mis hombros provocándome un escalofrío por mi cuerpo. Elevé la mirada girando el cuello y me pregunté como ese hombre podía ser tan alto, me hacía quedar minúscula en comparación con él.

-Kakashi-san, le puedo preguntar que hace aquí, no es que me incomode pero tanta charla nos retrasa el trabajo-le pregunté yo al ninja peliblanco

-Por eso mismo he venido, me dijeron para ayudaros con el papeleo, que conozco a Shikamaru y sin alguna motivación no mueve un dedo, estoy seguro de que si comer no fuese necesario el no comería por pereza, ¿no es así Shikamaru?

-…

-Jajajaja, Kakashi-san, ¿Puede ojear estos papeles?-le dije yo entregándole unos documentos que me tenían preocupada.

-Por supuesto, pero llámame Kakashi a secas-dijo el ninja copia sentándose en el sofá que había en el despacho y empezó a ojear los papeles

-Tienes problema con estos papeles, ¿No?

-Si, el mecanismo es diferente al de Suna

-Ven, te lo explicaré

-No importa Kakashi-sensei, se lo puedo enseñar yo-dijo el pelinegro mirando desconfiadamente a Kakashi

-Va, si no tengo nada que hacer, ven Temari siéntate-dijo el sensei haciéndome un hueco en el sofá

Me senté a su lado y él se quedó pegado a mí por los hombros, enseñándome las diferencias y las semejanzas de los papeles de Suna y Konoha.

Cuando acabamos todo el papeleo, gracias a Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru me invitó a comer y yo le ofrecí a Kakashi que nos acompañase, que había trabajado muy duro por nosotros, pero dijo que tenía que buscar a Kurenai y ver como estaba el niño, Shikamaru le dijo que podía quedarse conmigo y él iría a verlo, pero se negó y nos dejó solos.

Ambos juntos fuimos al Irichiraku ramen, rezando por no encontrarnos a Naruto, pero los dioses estaban en nuestra contra, pues ahí se encontraba acompañado de Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Choji.

-Shikamaru, Temari!-el escandaloso ninja gritaba a pulmón

-Naruto, no des mala imagen

-Va…pero si Temari me conoce de sobra, cuando fui a Suna estuve con ella casi todo el tiempo

-Temari-san, te cargaron a Naruto, te compadezco, yo se que es sentir vergüenza ajena-la pelirosa habló, dios ganas de arrancarle el pelo, nunca me cayó bien esa hueca

-Shikamaru-kun, deberías ayudarme con la floristería, no crees

-Etto…yo tengo que acompañar a casa a Temari, y luego…a ayudar a mi padre con los ciervos… ¡si eso!-¿estaba buscando una excusa? Claro, él era un vago y la rubia le quería obligar a trabajar más, normal que huyese, mejor, odiaba a esa rubia también.

-Bueno, ¡nosotros nos marchamos!-Shikamaru me agarró de la muñeca sacándome de todos los locos

-¡Shikamaru, no hagan cosas pervertidas!

-Baka…-susurramos ambos a la vez y reímos

-Temari, se ve que la comida se nos ha fastidiado

-Otro día será, recuerda vago, me debes una comida y te la cobraré

Él me acompañó hasta el duplex (apartamento de dos pisos) que tenía para cuando iba a Konoha, dejándome en la puerta ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente, sin saber como despedirnos, el se giró, sonrojado por el contacto visual que estábamos teniendo, comenzó a caminar hacia la calle cuando se paró en seco, giró su cara sensual y maliciosamente y me miró a los ojos, haciéndome sentir inferior e indefensa

-se me olvidaba una cosa

Se acercó a mí a zancadas y rodeó mi nuca con su mano y acercó mi cara a la suya, besándome suavemente, profundizando el beso con su lengua, y yo le seguí sin quererlo, nos quedamos unos segundos con nuestros labios casi juntos, nuestros alientos entremezclándose y nuestros ojos casi cerrados, cansados de la luz del sol, deslumbrante como ninguna otra. Él se separó poco a poco y se giró avergonzado y me dio la espalda caminando hacia la calle que se dirigía a su casa, elevó su mano por encima del hombro y se despidió de mí agitándola.

Me metí dentro de casa, echa un lio por su comportamiento, ese chico no tenía remedio, era caso perdido, ¡como se atrevía a robarme un beso!

Me acerqué a mi habitación para ponerme algo más cómodo, había cogido la costumbre de ir en pijama por casa y ahora era lo único que me hacía sentir cómoda.

Subí las escaleras cansada de la monótona de mi vida, siempre lo mismo, papeles y más papeles, por fin me pasaba algo interesante, ese shinobi besaba como ningún otro. Entré en mi cuarto y dejé mi abanico a un lado.

Dejé resbalar mi kimono por mis hombros, llegando hasta el suelo, cojí la parte superior del pijama, que era una camiseta de tirantes lila y unos pantalones negros hasta el suelo.

Oí como la puerta del apartamento se abría y cerraba, ¿habría entrado él?

Bajé a toda prisa con un kunai en la mano, busqué en el salón, pero a simple vista no estaba, luego advertí un bulto en el sofá, me acerqué lentamente pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver al ninja copia en vez de a Shikamaru

-Kakashi-sensei?

-Temari-hime, ¿ya terminaste de cambiarte?

Me ruboricé al pensar que me habías estado observando, tú seguías sentado en el sofá, con la mano encima de la frente tapando parte de tus ojos y la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación.

-¿Me ha estado observando?

-¡No! Solo que estas con ropa de dormir, y creo que por la calle no vas así-dijo con una sonrisa enigmática

-¿Qué hace aquí Kakashi-san?

-Kakashi, a secas por favor

-Que hace aquí Kakashi

-Vine a aceptar la invitación de comer juntos

-La verdad es que se canceló, pero puede comer aquí si quiere, solo aviso de que no tengo comida muy especial, solo algo simple-le dije yo con una sonrisa

-Me gusta la idea, ¿quieres que te ayude?

-No, no hace falta

Entré en la cocina, pensaba poner algo como ramen instantáneo, total solo era una comida de amigos…bueno, de compañeros.

Preparé la comida, algo simple y ya está, ambos nos sentamos en lados opuestos de la mesa. Vi como lentamente acercabas tu mano hacia tu mascara, te quitaste esa mascara que siempre llevabas y mi corazón se aceleró al verte, tus finos y carnosos labios me atraían a no poder más, unos rasgos tan atractivos para un hombre, blanco de piel y tan sereno eras irresistible para mí.

-Está rica la comida

-Bueno…se supone que como soy "princesa" de Suna debería cocinar, planchar, fregar…resumiendo, ser una buena esposa y madre, pero ya ve, no me apetece currarme mucho esto de la comida hasta que tenga marido, si no me enveneno con mi comida es suficiente-dijo arrogantemente Temari

-Tienes razón, por cierto, ¿que relación llevas con Nara Shikamaru?

Me sonrojé ante tal comentario, ¿relación?, recordé lo que minutos antes había pasado

-Ni yo misma lo se, antes se a acercado a mí y me ha besado, luego el cobarde ha huido

-¿Te ha besado?

-Si

-Eso si que es raro, con la de chicas atractivas de Konoha que le rondan a Shikamaru y él elije a la persona más difícil

-¿Difícil?

-Shikamaru no sabe tratar con mujeres, ya le oyes, muy problemático para él.…

Tú te acercaste a mí por encima de la mesa, dejando tu rostro a centímetros del mío

-Aunque claro, normal que te elija, eres hermosa, lista, para cualquier hombre que supiese apreciar a una mujer te llamaría diosa o delicia

Quedé prendada de sus palabras, eras ninja que si sabía hablar, me hacías soñar con solo escuchar tu voz. Notaba tu aliento cerca de mis labios mientras me derretías con sus palabras.

-Que te hace sonrojar, el echo de que te digan que serás una buena esposa y madre, ¿o es el echo de que te lo diga yo?-tu rostro reflejaba malicia, pregunta trampa, por que serías tan listo que me hacía una pregunta así, sin respuesta posible a mis gustos

-Creo que es lo segundo-dijiste tú mismo para segundos después cerrar los ojos lentamente y agarrar con una mano mi nuca y atraerla delicadamente a sus labios hacia los míos para saborear nuestra miel y besarme apasionadamente.

Formada guerra entre nuestras lenguas, que luchaban por conocer los diferentes sabores de la boca del oponente, y ambos disfrutaríamos tanto al ganar como al perder. Tu lengua hábil caminaba por mi mundo de deseos, haciéndome suplicar por que ese beso no se acabase nunca.

Tus manos acariciaban mis rostro y las mías jugaban por encima de tu camiseta, intentando tocar tu torso. Ambos nos separamos, retrocedí asustada por lo que acabábamos de hacer y tú me miraste apenado, yo quería besarte, tocar esos labios que nadie podría tocar.

Te acercaste a mí, acariciando mi mano, con una mirada comprensiva, susurrándome palabras románticas al oído

-Temari-hime, ¿Quieres que me valla?

-No, no es eso…yo quiero estar contigo-levanté la mirada, para apreciar tus ojos hermosos, te quité la bandana de Konoha dejando al descubierto tu ojo dueño del Sharingan

Te besé apasionadamente, ahogando mis deseos de placer en ti, agarrándote de tu cuello, y tú explorando a través de mi ropa, jugando con mi piel, haciéndome estremecerme de placer ante tus manos hábiles en el campo del sexo.

-¿Donde está la ducha?-tus palabras en mi oído y tu respiración jadeante me excitaban hasta fundirme.

-Arriba en el segundo piso, en la segunda puerta a la izquierda-gemí, advertí que me cogías de los muslos y me agarrabas más a ti y subías conmigo las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, te acercaste a la puerta que te dije y entramos al baño.

-Kakashi, ¿que pretendes?

-Sígueme, hoy sabrás que es disfrutar de verdad-esas palabras acabaron con mi sensatez

Me derretí ante tu voz tan masculina y expresiva, me sentaste encima de ti ambos en suelo y tú quitándome la ropa y yo respirando agitadamente, conseguiste quitarme la camiseta y yo a ti tu chaleco Ambu. Recorrí tu torso con mis manos por debajo de tu camiseta, noté como te derretías, mis manos frías en tu caliente torso, introdujiste tus manos entre mi sostén y mis pechos, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás ante el contacto de tus dedos jugando con mis pezones me mordí los labios notando como mi cuerpo se contraía, varios gemidos salieron de mi boca.

Atrapaste mis labios con los tuyos una vez más, introduciéndome tu lengua en mi boca, jugando y mordiéndome.

Agarré tu pelo, tirando de él, separando nuestros labios. Noté como dejabas tu lengua colgando de su comisura con restos de mi saliva, tú si que eras hombre, besabas como tal, jugando conmigo y dejando varios besos mariposa en mi cuello.

Bajaste tus manos por mis muslos, quitándome el pantalón y jugando con mi ropa interior entre sus dedos, me quitaste mis bragas y comenzaste a acercárselas a la cara haciendo un gesto obsceno y sonriendo de medio lado y lanzándolas al otro lado del baño, me abrazaste con tus brazos y enredaste en mi sostén quitándomelo, y lanzándolo también con mi otra parte interior.

-Kakashi…tu ropa

-¿Te incomoda tu desnudez?, ¿Y yo aquí delante de ti con toda mi ropa?-dijiste a centímetros de mis labios

-Está claro que sí-dije movida por el morbo

-Quítamela tú

Me tumbé sobre ti y comencé a despojarte de tu ropa, tú llevaste tus manos a mis senos, jugando con ellos entre tus manos, difícilmente conseguí dejarte desnudo de torso ya que tus caricias en mis senos me hacían tiritar de placer, me tumbé sobre ti, rozando mi pecho en tu torso, tú llevaste tus manos a mi trasero separando mis piernas dejándolas a ambos lados de tu tronco, te volví a besar, pero esta vez besé el lóbulo de tu oreja, jugando y marcando tu perfecto rostro con mis manos.

Te recostaste, aún conmigo encima e hiciste ademán de levantarte, me eché a un lado permitiéndote ponerse de pies y me ofreciste tu mano. La cojí y tú te acercaste a la bañera que estaba a un lado del baño, taponaste el agujero de la tina encendió el agua caliente que comenzó a salir, tú te giraste y yo aproveché para bajar mis manos a tus caderas intentando quitarte tu pantalón, agradecida de que de pies era más fácil. Ya me suponía que llevarías unos boxers oscuros y así eran, negros y te hacían tan atractivo.

Tú te alejaste de mí, acercándote a la tina y entrando en el agua caliente, te seguí perdida en tu cuerpo notaba como ese bulto tenía gran tamaño, te tumbaste en la bañera y por instinto hice lo mismo, gemí cuando noté como el agua caliente rozando mi cuerpo.

Tú seguías en boxers, solo que estaban empapados por el agua. Me atrajiste hacia tu cuerpo, rozándome con tu tremendo sexo, llevaste tu mano a mi entrada interior, noté tus dedos jugando en mi entrada, y el agua caliente quemándome completamente. Grité ante tus caricias, el calor del agua en mi sexo y tú llevaste tu mano libre a tu sexo.

-¿Te vas a tocar delante mío?

-¿Quieres que lo haga?-me contestó el sensualmente

-Je, sería interesante, ¿lo harías por mí?-puse ojitos de corderito degollado, y me llevé el dedo índice a la boca sensualmente

-Sabes, ¿por que no lo haces tú por mi?

-Empiezo a pensar que eres muy perezoso que todo lo tengo que hacer por ti-te dije para picarte

-¿Es qué tú no quieres hacerlo?

Te miré sonriente, bajé con cuidados tus boxers gimiendo al ver tu miembro tan grande, eras una caja de sorpresas, eras inteligente, maduro, caballeroso, atento y bien proporcionado.

Mi boca acarició tu miembro primero con la lengua jugando con tu pene, y luego llevándomelo a la boca completamente. Comenzando a jugar con mi lengua en él rodeándolo sensualmente rozando mis pechos con tu torso, noté como poco a poco movías tus caderas de alante a atrás. Subí mi boca impaciente por tu extremidad ayudándome de mis manos, pude apreciar que llegabas a tu límite y tu semen llenaba mi boca, dejé resbalar tus restos por mis labios, cayendo al agua que ahora me llegaba por los tobillos solamente.

-Kami-sama, esto a sido increíblemente placentero-murmuré yo

Tú me sonreíste y me sentaste en el asiento que tenía la bañera, agradecí que fuese tan amplia como para poder movernos por ella. Sentada en ese asiento con las piernas abiertas hacia los lados y tú en frente mío, besándome los senos, el torso y bajando.

-Esto si que te va a ser placentero-susurraste para después hundir tus labios en mi intimidad, jugando con tu lengua, introduciéndola en mi sexo y jugando con ella dentro de mí.

-Kakashi-sensei, pa…pare

-No, solo llámame Kakashi, además te toca suplicar, convénceme de que pare

Noté como tus dedos también jugaban conmigo, dejándome jadeando de placer, agarrándome a tu pelo mojado por el agua, tú sacaste tu cabeza de mi feminidad relamiéndote los labios sensualmente, me besaste los labios y noté mi sabor en tus labios.

-¿No te gusta?

Me sonrojé completamente, no me molestaba lo que estaba haciendo, solo que me era incomodo pensarlo, negué con la cabeza y tú volviste a saciarte con mi intimidad.

-Me…encan…ta, pero es…inco…modo pensar en lo…lo…que estamos haciendo…

-No pienses, solo disfruta del contacto de nuestros cuerpos

Me dejé llevar por tus caricias, notando tu lengua jugar en mis paredes interiores y mientras acaricias mis muslos con tus grandes manos. Tus dedos comenzaron a adentrarse más en mi interior robándome palabras confusas y gemidos, comenzaba a sentir que explotaba de placer, me contraía, mi espalda se doblaba y yo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Me llegué en tus dedos y tú me besaste sonriéndome burlonamente.

-¡Levanta!-me ordenó

Volví a levantarme y tú me sujetaste de los muslos, alzando mis piernas a la altura de tus caderas y apoyándome contra la pared de la tina, me agarré de tu cuello y noté como tu miembro estaba en la entrada de mí ser. Me penetraste lentamente, cerré los ojos y grité de dolor, podía sentir tu inmensidad dentro de mí, traspasando la tela de mi virginidad, haciéndome daño con tu tamaño.

-¡Kaka…Shi, due…duele!

-Tranquila, el dolor se pasará

Tú comenzaste a moverse dentro de mí sin darme tiempo a acostumbrarme, me mordí los labios hasta hacerme sangrar, tiré de tu pelo y grité una y otra vez.

-¡Kakashi…para, me…me duele!

-Esperaba que con el agua todo fuese más fácil para entrar y salir, pero me cuesta-me susurraste confuso

Comenzaste a besar mi cuello, mis labios dulcemente, solo para apoyarme e indicarme que debía confiar en ti. Dolorida por la inmensidad en mi ser agarré tu pelo tirando fuertemente de él y mordiendo tu clavícula cuando te acercaste para besarme. Te comenzaste a mover otra vez, con cuidado besándome para que no gritase. Moví mis caderas locas de placer hacia ti cuando noté que el gran tamaño de tu miembro ya no me causaba dolor. Ambos comenzamos a movernos de adelante a atrás temblando de placer, tú movías tus caderas rápidamente hacia mí penetrándome fuertemente y yo agarrada a ti evitando caer de tus brazos ya que el placer consumía mis fuerzas, y un fuerte hormigueo en mi sexo me hacía suplicar de placer.

Pude apreciar como tu miembro entraba en mí más rápido cada vez y yo sentí el placer en mi interior aumentando en cada movimiento de nuestros sexos juntándose hasta no poder más.

Nuestro éxtasis llegaba ya, nuestras caderas ya locas de placer no hacían más que chocar y rozarse todo el tiempo, mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro mi atractivo-sensei que ahora estabas satisfaciendo mis necesidades sexuales. Mordí tu clavícula y tú no pudiste evitar llegar dentro de mí y yo a tu vez. Tú empezaste a resbalar y finalmente te dejaste caer al suelo de la tina conmigo encima. El agua ya se desbordaba y había mojado el suelo del baño. De seguro que habría causado goteras en el primer piso del duplex.

Hundiste tu cara en mis senos cansado de tanto movimiento, nunca pude pensar en un día perfecto pero sin quererlo había sucedido. Nos dejamos tumbar en el suelo de la tina, desbordando aún más el baño.

-Kakashi-sensei…creo que deberías venir otro día para arreglar la gotera que hemos causado…

-Todos los días que tu quieras

-Hoy quédate a dormir conmigo, por favor sensei

-Kakashi, no sensei, me haces sentir viejo

-¿Cuantos años tienes Kakashi?

-30 mi vida

Me levanté de golpe, parecía increíble que tuvieses esa edad con ese pedazo cuerpo, esa cara y todo tú…dios, como hombre eras una máquina, me hacías sentir tanto placer con solo besarte, y perdía la cabeza tan solo con acariciarte.

-¡Me sacas 12 años!

-No lo parece, tienes el cuerpo de una mujer echa y derecha, esos senos no los tiene una adolescente de 18

-Dios…12 años, me sacas 12 años…

Saliste de la tina algo enfadado por mi duda y te acercó a donde las toallas, cogiste una y te la colocaste alrededor de la cintura, yo también me levanté y cojí otra toalla, envolviéndome con ella del pecho a los muslos. Seguí tus pasos dirigiéndome hacia una de las habitaciones, en especial la mía.

Tú entraste y yo te seguí, de seguido te quitaste la toalla que te cubría y la lanzaste a la silla que había enfrente del escritorio, abriste las sabanas de la cama y te metiste dentro, copié tus movimientos, me quite la toalla y me metí en la cama junto a ti, tú me abrazaste con tus anchos brazos, pude ver tu hermoso rostro, y noté tu ancha espalda y decidí abrazarme a ti, rodeando con mis manos tu muñeca acercándote a mi lo más posible.

-¿Te incomoda que tenga tantos años?

Te miré sorprendida, ¿¡como me iba a importar eso!? Te besé en los labios, acercándote por la nuca, como hiciste conmigo al principio.

-No me incomoda, es más, me da morbo-esto último lo dije bajando mi mano hasta su miembro para acariciarlo

Tú me abrazaste más fuerte contra ti sin dejarme espacio para jugar con tu extremidad, mientras tú disfrutabas acariciando mi cuerpo con tus manos yo me apoyé en tu pecho y escuche tu corazón, hombre, olías tan bien olías a excitación, a imposible, y lo mejor es que ahora tenías parte de mi olor en ti.

-Creo que pasaré varias veces por esta cama

-Las veces que tú quieras-te susurro yo dejándome caer dormida en tus brazos.

-Solo deseo tocarte hasta cansarme de ello, algo que me parece imposible, besarte hasta notar nuestras lenguas irritadas por la adrenalina de nuestros cuerpos, sangrar por mi cuerpo sintiéndome intruso, y entregártelo completamente a ti. Solo quiero apreciar tu belleza, con mis 5 sentidos, recordar tu cuerpo como cada rasgo de tu piel-me susurras acariciando mi intimidad con mimo, haciéndome abrir los ojos por tus expertas y poéticas palabras, me acerqué a tus labios, acariciándolos con mis dedos para luego juntar nuestro besos en un beso lleno de deseo

-Tócame como si no lo pudieses hacer nunca más-gemí en su boca

-Encantado…

---

Kakatema!!!!!! Muahahahahahahahaha

¿Que os pareció?

Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto al leerlo como yo al hacerlo ^^

El primer capitulo de este fic, que tendrá varias parejas con Temari, REGALO DE NAVIDAD para ROSE^^ espero que te guste el cap

Pidanme shinobis con Temari y me esforzaré en darselo y dedicarselo^^


	2. Cap 2 ¿En quién confiar?

Bien, e sufrido, mucho, cortes de luz por culpa del **** viento de los cojones, he dormido en el pueblo, helada, sin el calientacamas por que algún poste de luz de a derrumbado, o yo que sé. Pero como el frío enfría las ideas, creo ser capaz de continuar, escribo desde mi pueblo, donde ya no hay corte de luz. Y como no tengo Internet, y solo tengo 3 caps más de Bleach aquí…a escribir. Agradecer a mi aburrimiento que haga conti xD

Espero que les guste este cambio brusco, y que si Rose lo lee no me mate. Ya veréis…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap 2 ¿En quién confiar?

Todo había cambiado desde ese estupendo día. De algún modo la hokage se había enterado de lo ocurrido entre ella y el sensei. Estaba en boca de todos, y la mayoría solo la insultaba, las miradas quedaban en ella cada segundo en la calle, por eso había preferido quedarse en casa…Solo para…Descansar, por así decirlo. Bien, ella había sido conocida por todos, en muchos lugares, era hermana del kazekage, hija del anterior, mejor kunoichi de Suna y embajadora de la villa. Estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención…Pero no de esta manera, conocida por ser la perra que se tiró al ninja copia. O la fulana que se acostó con el primer hombre que vio.

Estaba en la cama tirada, pensando en como había llegado a eso. La mañana después de eso, despertó sola, Kakashi-sensei no estaba, pensó que sería normal…tendría trabajo, fue lo que se dijo a si misma.

No esperaba que segundos más tarde tuviese que presentarse en el despacho de la hokage por motivos no públicos. Tanpoco que estuviese junto a un sonrojado Kakashi, y que por lo visto también había sido llamado. Ambos estaban frente a la hokage, mientras ella ocultaba una sonrisa detrás de la botella de sake, pero enseguida la borró. Kakashi y ella se miraron, pero la horrorosa forzada voz de la hokage, que tenía unos cuantos tragos de más, les llamó más la atención.

Se había enterado…no por nada los había llamado. Por lo visto, alguna madre o señora mayor muy cotilla les había visto entrar, juntos, solos, en el apartamento. Por no hablar de gritos…

Tsunade les había prohibido ese tipo de relaciones. Tan solo les había prohibido eso por miedo a que ambos descuidasen sus deberes. Kakashi parecía haberlo comprendido, ya que no hablaba con ella. Solo la intentaba ignorar, lo que era peor. Ahora no era que estuviesen juntos, sino que ella había sido…su puta. Así había oído que la definían.

Salía solamente al trabajo, ocuparse de los exámenes, pero ya ni eso quería… ¿Se pasaría todo eso de una maldita vez?

Shikamaru ya no hablaba con ella…parecía decepcionado, ni siquiera la miraba…

Ella necesitaba un verdadero amigo, alguien que la animase…

Mientras en la oficina de uno de los ayudantes personales de la Hokage, el Ninja copia se encontraba en compañía del rubio zorruno.

Él jonin no paraba de atosigarle, dándole ordenes, y diciendo como debería cuidar de su chica. La misión que le habían asignado era complicada, llevaría tiempo, y él necesitaba saber que Temari estaría bien.

Estaba claro, a ellos les había prohibido estar juntos, pero eso no significaba que el peli-plateado fuese a cumplir, sabía que debía dejarse llevar, y Temari en esos momentos era lo mejor para eso. Tanto placer…fue increíble. Se sonrojó al ver que Naruto parecía haber leído su cara, Naruto fue el único que le ayudaría. También confiaba en más ninjas, pero Naruto nunca dejaría que le pasase nada a Temari, era perfecto. Aún siendo muy despistado se encargaría de proteger a Temari de cualquier otro, recordó cuando ella le contó el beso de Shikamaru. Sabía que era grande la amistad entre ellos, él mismo, era el capitán anbu de Shikamaru. Pero… cuando la lucha es por una mujer, todo lo demás queda reducido a cenizas, y los hombres vuelven a sus instintos primitivos. No dejaría a Shikamaru acercarse a su rubia.

Naruto estaba con una actitud tan pasota, que le recordó al vago, y no pudo reprimir bufar a la vez que cerraba los puños. ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan…posesivo?

El haber estado con Temari no le convertía en nada de ella, un ligue, un juguete… pero algo en su interior le decía que Temari no pensaba que él hubiese sido solo eso.

Suspiró una vez. Se resignó a recordar a Naruto su deber de guardaespaldas, y cuando dio por finalizada la explicación, que fueron bastantes minutos, ya que el rubio no parecía saber de la importancia de que a Temari se le acercase ningún hombre.

Los gritos de la Hokage separaron a los dos ninjas, y el mayor se despidió de Naruto con la palma de la mano, siendo correspondido con la hermosa sonrisa zorruna del rubio.

-La hermana de Gaara…-fue lo único que susurró Naruto, para después llenar sus ojos de un extraño brillo, algo… excitante.

Quien podría ignorar la fama de Naruto, que gracias a dos de sus maestros, en lo que cabe destacar a Jiraya-sama, y a Kakashi-san. Cuantas chicas había pasado dulces, excitantes e inolvidables momentos con él.

Locas por la fingida inocencia de este, que aún mantenía, pese a su edad y a su experiencia. Naruto era igual a Kakashi, un gran conquistador. Pero… No, Kakashi le había mandado proteger a Temari de los hombres…Pero dicho así, él seguía siendo un niño, o acaso no era así como le describía Kakashi por su cara infantil.

Sería una inolvidable noche, si conseguía conquistar a Temari en menos de dos días, y el tercero disfrutarlo al máximo, o con suerte conquistarla antes y poder disfrutar juntos.

Acaso no era lo mejor, seguro que Gaara prefería que Temari se acostase con su mejor amigo, que con un salido…un salido que no conociese, claro.

Se aventuró por las grandes y cálidas calles de Konoha, mucho más feliz de lo normal, Temari estaría en su departamento, con lo que seguramente sería más fácil acorralarla contra una buena charla…

La gente cuchicheaba, y él estaba seguro de que era de la relación de su ex sensei y Temari. Se alegró al ver el departamento, de un color hueso y con las ventanas cerradas. Seguro que a Temari no le gustaba nada lo que la gente comentaba, por eso las mantenía así.

Tocó la puerta lenta y caballerosamente, cambiando su sonrisa pervertida por una total y impensablemente inocente. La rubia le abrió, la sonrisa esperanzada de encontrar a Shikamaru en el umbral, preparado para ayudarla se borró. Aún así esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizante hacia Naruto pero en parte falsa.

-¡Temari-chan!

La rubia entró de un salto al recibidor, sin pedir permiso ni nada. Temari se había acostumbrado, cuando Naruto fue a Suna a visitar a Gaara el kazekage, se había quedado en casa de los hermanos Sabaku No. El rubio era poseedor de un gran entusiasmo y una gran hiperactividad. Solo que casi no le había vista, ya que este se pasaba el día junto a Gaara en el despacho.

Temari cerró la puerta de la calle, y con la mano invitó a Naruto a sentarse en la sala.

-¿Naruto-san, a que viniste?-preguntó la rubia sentándose en el sillón de en frente.

-Temari-san, pensé que habíamos cogido lazos amistosos en Sunakagure-dijo con una fingida pena.

-Perdón Naruto, además, siempre eres bien venido-dijo rendida de pena

-¡Bien! Temari, como te ves algo triste, se que aremos, que te parece ir…Um. ¿Vemos una película?-preguntó el rubio.

-Eh…Naruto, tengo cosas de las que ocuparme en casa, ropa, comida…-la kunoichi buscaba cualquier excusa para quedar sola y poder sollozar sin sentir vergüenza de que le viesen.

-¡NO! Digo… ¿Por qué no una de zombis?

La rubia miró a Naruto, agradecida de que mencionase una película que no fuese romántica. Suspiró y fue hacia la cocina, para prepara un pequeño plato de picoteo.

-¡Temari! ¡Neee trae ramen!-gritó el rubio echándose completamente en el sofá.

-Vago…

La rubia preparó un gran plato, conociendo a Naruto, una ración de 4 personas igual le saciaba…igual.

Naruto fue buscando programas en la televisión, haciendo zapping, hasta llegar a la cadena de programas de películas.

Temari llegó al lado de Naruto con dos platos hondos, uno tres veces más grande que el otro, y que era una fuente de comida, pero estaba llena de ramen. Naruto bufó molesto por el escaso ramen de su plato, pero ella en cambio parecía conformase con el tamaño de su almuerzo.

Tras encontrar en la televisión una película de zombis, algo mala, pero de zombis al fin y al cabo, ambos reposaron los platos en su regazos y pronto los dejaron en la mesa de en frente, vacíos, y también por que peligraban con las risas de Naruto que casi hacía temblar el suelo.

Todo funcionaba, eso era lo que pensaba Naruto, que veía como la rubia parecía contagiada por su risa, clavó sus ojos en su torso y giró al cabeza de nuevo hacia la televisión, con la imagen del cuerpo de Temari sacudiéndose por la risa, maravillado por el compás que sus pechos marcaron al agitarse por la risa.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, ya que debería esperar.

Las risas de ella y él inundaron la habitación, ambos estaban desperdigados por el sofá, o apoyados en el suelo, mientras seguían riendo de las tonterías de la película.

-¡Que cosas más falsa, viste como la sangre llegaba a tres metros del cadáver!-gritaba Naruto

-¡Lo mejor fue cuando lanzó los discos hacia los zombis y a uno se le quedó incrustado en el cerebro!

-¡Y el final! ¡Jajajaja, ambos jugando, el zombie y el humano!

-Gracias Naruto.-susurró a la rubia atrapándose en vientre con las manos, temiendo que se saliese de su cuerpo por la risa.

-Ya sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras Temari-Chan-dijo el Uzumaki, abrazando a la Sabaku No por la espalda.

Temari se quedó paralizada, pero en seguida se tensó completamente. Naruto la soltó, viendo que eso solo había empeorado un poco la situación, ya que ella ahora no reía.

-Perdón…-Naruto intentó separa sus brazos de ella, pero ella no le permitió.

-No importa Naruto-san, creo…que estoy exagerando mi comportamiento-murmuró la rubia, abrazándose a si misma con los brazos de él.

El rubio borró cualquier emoción de su rostro, y solo aspiró el olor del pelo hidratado y suave de ella. Se…se había querido aprovechar de la situación, ya que Kakashi-sensei no estaba, bien que él deseaba tener a la rubia, pero…solo era atracción.

-Temari… ¿Qué pasa?

-Naruto…Necesito hablar…

La kunoichi se giró hacia él y extendió sus brazos hacia él, pidiéndole un abrazo. Él dejó que ella se colgase de él, la abrazó por la espalda.

-Puedo aprovechar la confianza que tienes con mi hermano, y pedirte que me trates igual.-El rubio se sonrojó ante el comentario, recordando la confianza con la que trataba a Gaara…Y tanta confianza…-Quiero que me escuches, y que aunque no se si lo comprenderás…Me aconsejes.

El Uzumaki asintió con la cabeza, y ella cogió aire y lo soltó, así sucesivamente, hasta poder hablar sin tartamudear.

-El…otro día me acosté con Kakashi-el rubio comprendió el por que de su exagerada relajación, él mismo no habría sido capaz de decir lo que pasó con Gaara sin sonrojarse o tartamudear y temblar.

-Fue todo perfecto, pero la gente lo sabe…me llaman de formas que ni quiero pensar, solo por que estuvimos una noche juntos, y claro, podríamos seguir juntos, desmentir que fue una relación de sexo, hacerlo, algo temporal, solo para que se quiten los rumores, pero Tsunade-sama nos a prohibido relaciones…

-¿No crees que…deberías hablar con la vieja Obaa-Chan?

-¡Ja! ¿¡Hablar de eso con un Kage!?

-La vieja lo comprenderá…

Temari se separó de Naruto, y volvió al sillón donde antes se había sentado, cuando Naruto entró en la casa.

-Temari…Gaara, Gaara le contó lo sucedido a Tsunade, ya sabes…lo que pasó entre él y yo…-el rubio miraba los pies de la rubia, sonrojado y algo excitado al recordarlo.

-¿Que pasó?-la rubia parecía no pillar la indirectas de Naruto

-Gaara… ¿De verdad no sabes que pasó?-el rubio esta muy sorprendido de que no supiese de ello.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Que pasó?!-la rubia parecía enfierecida por la falta de información que había recibido.

-¡Que nos acostamos!

Después de aquella declaración sobre que había pasado, la sala quedó en absoluto silencio.

-Joder…Que fuerte- Temari tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta, mientras sus ojos parecían no mirar nada en especial.

-Naruto… ¡¿Te gusta mi hermano?!-la rubia parecía no creérselo, y dar por echo que era una broma.

-¡NO! ¡La primera vez que me acuesto con un hombre y es por probar cosas nuevas no me jodas!- el sarcasmo en su voz pareció hacer reaccionar a Temari.

-¿Cuantas veces?

-siempre que voy a la aldea

La rubia pareció quedarse pensando, una risa malvada salió de ella, y sus ojos se tiñeron de maldad.

-Eso son…muchas, casi 5 por mes…y eso que no os veis mucho. ¡Dios mío! Ya se con que chantajear a Gaara.

-Temari, si te conté, y no lo sabias es APRA que vieses que Tsunade sabe guardar un secreto, o muchos. ¡La de secretos que debe conocer la vieja Obaa-chan!

-Eh…Naruto….hay una cosa que también quiero contarte…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Espero que les aya gusta, quedó algo corto, pero me esforcé, Espero meter más a fondo la pareja de Naruto y Temari, pero no habrá mucho roce, ya que eso lo considero muy PUTÓN y Temari de putón…. No, definitivamente NO. xD

Espero más que nada poner una relación de Kaka/Tema/Shika. Pero claro, algún que otro chico, como Naru, ayudará a Temari a elegir. Fans del Naruhina, perdónenme, pero era tentador poner a Naru y Gaarita-kun juntos T-T.

¿Qué le querrá contar Tema a Naru?

¿Haré un fic de Naruto y Gaara? (A petición)

¿Me tardaré en escribir?

Tengo ganas de probar a escribir un yaoi…y Está claro que sería de Gaara y Naru, o…Sasu y Naru.

La historia de Gaara y Naruto la colgaré pronto(espero, si la ago)…jejeje, imagínenselos.


End file.
